


Quiet Mornings

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Another random fluff fest with no real reason, Fluff for Fluff's Sake, I should really stop with the tags.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story in Prime verse, Ratchet X Optimus, Ratchet and Optimus are Bumblebee's biological parents.</p>
<p>Just a Quiet Morning where they could almost forget about the war. Forget about how they may not come home one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship these two, but My muse was nagging me all night, and day, and night, and day.  
> Plus I pride myself on being able to write any ship, as long as I am knowledgeable about the universe!

The hum of machines was one of many sounds that could be heard in the Autobot base that morning, including the resounding footsteps that echoed down the hallway and into the main room as Optimus entered and got his morning ration of Energon.

"Good morning Optimus" Ratchet greeted offhandedly as he worked at his console. Optimus smiled.

"Good morning to you as well" The prime replied, gentle smile in place "You are always up early aren't you?" Optimus joked. Ratchet just smirked.

"If I'm not up and running things, they won't get run." The orange and white medic stated "your already overworked, Arcee is not a morning person, Bulkhead would probably somehow crash the whole system with the stroke of a key, and our darling youngling is just that, a youngling, ever try getting him up before the clock strikes 12:00?" Ratchet griped, Not completely serious of course.

Optimus chuckled softly at the medics listings, as much as he wished to stay neutral, it was all true. Arcee needed to be up for at least twenty minutes and have her morning Energon before you could even get a word from her that wasn't a grunt or Cybertronian swear word. Bulkhead was probably the most morning oriented bot there, he was up and ready to do anything immediately, but he had never been to tech savvy.

Optimus smirked to himself as he thought of his son, Bumblebee was different from what most younglings had been before the war, he could fight, knew his way around weaponry and was an amazing scout and special ops agent, but all younglings, no matter what race have one thing in common with each other: they love to stay up late and sleep all day. Optimus had tried to pry the yellow scout out of bed at 0500 hours once, it was unsuccessful at best. And whenever the scout did manage to get up earlier than noon, he was somewhat loopy for at least a couple minutes.

"I see your point" the blue and red mech agreed "But even you need a break sometimes" Optimus concluded. 

Ratchet knew Optimus to be right, but he never really got stressed out or tired enough to take the time off, his time with Optimus was enough to unwind any stomach knots or stress clots.

"I have enough free time at night" Came Ratchets reply, he and Optimus had spent some quality time together last night and he was pretty relaxed and ready to get to work.

"Ugh...why does this planet have to have such short time cycles" came a electronic grumble from down the hall. Optimus and Ratchet shared a look, Bumblebee was no doubt awake.

"And how can some people be happy about waking up? I mean you have to power on and.....power on...." Ratchet and Optimus watched in amusement as Bumblebee walked in and proceeded to walk into a wall in his sleepy state.

"Ow! Who put that wall there? Wait. Has it always been there?" The young scout beeped to himself as he picked himself up off the ground from where he had fallen down only a moment before.

"Yes smart one, it has always been there" Ratchet remarked softly, amused smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh, morning Sire! Morning Carrier!" Bumblebee whirred cheerfully once he realized his creators were in the room. The medic and the Primes smiles widened.

"Good morning wall walker" Ratchet teased, patting the scouts head before turning back to his console. Said scout just blushed slightly in a embarrassed mannor.

"Did you recharge well, little one?" Optimus asked warmly. Bumblebee nodded and grinned under his battle mask.

"It rained last night so I got to listen to it pound up against the roof and walls!" Optimus smiled to himself at this, when Bumblebee had been on earth by himself for those long two weeks, scouting the planet, he had been out on the road a lot of the time, meaning no place to hide from the elements. After awhile Bumblebee had come to love the sound of rain banging up against buildings or his alt modes roof.

"That's rare out here in the dessert, I hope you enjoyed it well, little one" the semi laughed softly when Bumblebee frantically nodded his head.

Optimus really loved Quiet mornings, his family could just relax and forget for just a moment that they were in the middle of a war. Forget about the possibility they may die. Forget about all those they had lost were not with them.


End file.
